Opposites attract
by Lavish-Darkness
Summary: Sasuke wanted to tell sakura how he felt about her. but itachi kiddnappes sakura to bring sasuke to him.but little dose sakura no itachi has fallen in love with her. who will win her heart sasuke or itachi.


Ok I no it's a little bit short buts hey it's the beginning

Ok I no it's a little bit short buts hey it's the beginning.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO !

Main couples: ItachixSakura & SasukexSakura

**Opposites attract **

Itachi stared at the young kunoichi standing between him and injured naruto.

"Sakura " naruto was heavily breathing, sakura could tell that in seconds naruto could and might just pass out. Anxiously turning around sakura looked at him, she didn't no what to do at all, in the corner of her eye sakura kept a close eye on itachi. " just run, you cant beat him" naruto took heavy breathes it seemed to worsen, but every mini-second. Naruto just laid there in the cold mud, the crimson blood flow made puddles on the floor creating a deep whole of blackness on the nights grass. The moon got corved by the clouds who almost must have been running away from the devils spawn standing in front.

Sweat seemed to pour from sakuras face almost evegough to fill 10 buckets. She had no chance against this man. So what was the point of defending naruto when all that is going to happen to her would be death. Sighing with no relief sakura took a strong stance. She thought she knew why he came here; he wanted sasuke or naruto, ethier way she wouldn't let this happen. Not if sasuke's life was going to be on this line to.

"There's no harm in trying" sakura spoke. Her emerald eyes glistened with a fierce piercing look as she looked up at a dark clocked man "just stay there and don't move". Sakura curiosly looked around for kisame. Or what sakura normally called him itachi's bitch (female dog)

Hissing with disbelief, Sakura look at the man with disgust. "What do you want?" a vomiting sensation burned up her throat as she was about to say the sinners name.

"Haha" his laughed echoed through the woods leaving the birds and foxes and rest of the animals on a rampage to protection.

"what I want she says, hahahah" mocking sakura, itachi moves the cape that hooded his mouth to the side and said "You!"

Thoughts filled sakuras head "STOP PALYING PETITE GAMES WHAT DO YOU WANT!" the anger raised higher and higher. It was amazing how this one man can make her go insane. Besides naruto of course

"I've told you the answer, so what I want I get and I need you to come with me"

This wasn't right. She had nothing compared to what his brother and naruto has. Yet alone she would never compare to them. Sakura flaunted on her poised position. Making her stumble a bit

A huge sound of gasp came from behind her. It was naruto coughing and breathing more heavily

" Run! Run go sakura I didn't no what he said to you but run" naruto was soo badly injured the words sound more of a whisper than a shout.

Sakura was soo occupied by the words he spoke that itachi gripped her from her hip and at the speed of light he dashed. Leaving naruto there drowing in his own blood.

Beep,beep,beep

"His heart is monitoring fine, he should be awake by the afternoon"

"Thank you" said kakashi gratefully

Sasuke leaned against the wall near the window.

Tutting sasuke question kakashi about naruto's dumbness

"idiot how did he manage to do this" " stupid fool"

Kakashi didn't no what to say but he knew this is what sasuke did when he was worried for someone

"Ha-ha, ummm sasuke he could of just hurt himself by training"

"Training for what the champion-ship league of dumbness, he doesn't need to, he's already reached that level". Kakshi always found it sometimes difficult when sasuke and naruto argue; even if naruto was sleeping sasuke words will of cut sharp through narutos pale skin and leave even bugger marks upon his bruises

For an hour it was silence upon end for kakshie and sasuke. But suddenly an agenizing screech came from narutos mouth. His hand stretched up in the air like he was about to grip on to something and someone. But he stopped and laid flat upon the hospital bed with his arm dangling down like a rope from a cliff

WHOOT first chapter done now ive just got to do the others

So what ya think? To emotional already lol

Plz Review xxxxxx Lavish


End file.
